Tunnel of Fear
"Tunnel of Fear" is the fourteen episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the fourteen episode overall. It aired on May 31, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce must rescue Jelly from a scary part of the bread mines and face their fears. Plot It's "Take Your Pet To Work Day" in the Bread Mines, so SwaySway and Buhdeuce bring their pet frog Jelly with them. They pass by the Tunnel of Fear, which SwaySway comments is the scariest part of the mines. Buhdeuce tells him to stop, so instead, they go mine a type of bread that Jelly can relate to: Bouncy Bread (since it bounces, like her). Jelly chases one of the loaves of bread inside the Tunnel of Fear, so it's up to the boys to rescue her. They go in, but the tunnel entrance closes behind them. Everything Buhdeuce is afraid of appears before them, such as a three headed monster with laser guns that they saw in a movie recently, and a giant, living birthday cake. SwaySway says he's not afraid of anything, until a group of "dis-satisfied customers" (led by T-Midi) appears before them, logging complaints about recent orders. SwaySway and Buhdeuce resort to l-l-leveling up to become Action Hero Ducks, loading Buhdeuce's mouth with bread, and shooting it out like a machine gun, making the customers disappear. They rescue Jelly, who is being accosted by her own fear in the form of a chef who has a hankering for frog's legs, then start to make their way back to the main part of the mines. Jelly thinks of another fear, a giant vacuum cleaner. As they rapidly try to make their escape, they notice that each fear they think of gets sucked into the vacuum. Perhaps if they think of enough of them, the bag will get full. Eventually, it works, and the three make it back out of the tunnel. They think all is well, but then they notice Jelly's eyes are bright red! The episode ends with SwaySway and Buhdeuce yelling, "SHE'S POSSESSED!", and vowing never to bring her to work again. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Jelly *Ketta (dark version) *T-Midi (dark version) Supporting characters *Mrs. Furfle (dark version) *Pond Monster Minor characters *Crazy Dentist *Three Headed Birdman *Giant Birthday Cake *Giant Underpants *Giant Fire-Breathing Baby Chick *French Chef *Clown *Biker Ducks *Great Grandpa *Aunt Lulu Songs *"Bouncy Bread Song" Trivia *This is the first episode to air (along with Quazy for Vanessa) after a month-long hiatus. *This is the first episode with the Bread Mines to not have the Bread Maker. *Mrs. Furfle from "Stank Breath" returns in this episode. *It's revealed in this episode that Jelly is afraid of French chefs and vacuum cleaners. *They show 9 of Buhdeuce's fears: a three headed bird man, wedgies, a fire breathing chick, birthday cake, biker ducks, chainsaws, clowns and pond monsters. However, his worst fear is Jelly being possessed by an evil force, showing how deep his love for her is. *This is the first and according to Buhdeuce, only episode in the Bread Mines to have Jelly. *This episode also revealed that SwaySway's only 2 fears are bread delivery-related: dissatisfied customers and upset ancestors. *There was a very small rumor that the episode was going to be titled Tunnel of Death. If that rumor was true, the episode's name may have been changed to Tunnel of Fear for obvious reasons. *This is the third episode that reveals a scary and dangerous place.The first two are Thug Loaf (The Lower Yeast Side), and Stank Breath (the Stanky Dank caves). *SwaySway could refer to the Pond Monster appeared in Beach Day of Horror, but that monster was red, bigger than a cruiser and could talk, the monster Buhdeuce thought of was orange, smaller than the red one, and couldn't talk. *SwaySway said he wasn't scared from the zombies, but he was scared from his zombie ancestors. *The Pond Monster, Biker Ducks, Vacuum Cleaner, Portatile WC and Chainsaws were the only fears who didn't had red eyes (because most of then didn't have eyes) *It's strange Ketta didn't know bread comes of the underground. *The Breadwinners eated by the Pond Monster appeared in Beach Day of Horror reappear here, died in the Tunnel of Horror. That could mean they escaped of the Pond Monster's stomach and put skeletons to look like they died, and then died in the Tunnel. Cultural References *The title card seems to match the original logo seen on the 1984 film "A Nightmare on Elm Street". *Everytime SwaySway and Buhdeuce's fears get defeated, they explode in white orbs like in the "Mega Man" game series. Gallery Jelly,SwaySway and Buhdeuce.jpg|First Day at the Bread Mines SwaySway tells a story 3.jpg|The Tunnel is a dangerous place File:A65F696B-69E8-41B3-A866-FF9625586D5C.png File:8A818420-D58B-4DD0-B9FC-50830F0DAE36.png SwaySway And Buhdeuce at the Bread Mines.jpg The Gang's reaction looking at the Tunnel Of Fear.jpg|Legend Says.. BouncyBreadSong.jpg Bouncy Bread Song 2.jpg The Tunnel Of Fear.jpg Brave Ducks.jpg Brave Ducks Holding Hands.jpg TunnelofFear3.png|Remember that I said I won't wet my pants? TunnelofFear2.png TunnelOfFear1.png|Sorry TunnelOfF.jpg|Tunneloffear4 Trapped in the Tunnel Of Fear.jpg|We're Trapped! Scared SwaySway.jpg|SwaySway gets worried Buhdeuce clearing his mind.jpg|Buhdeuce tries to clear his mind.... Underwear .jpg|But thinks of a fear GettingAway.jpg|They got Away... AnotherFear.jpg|But Buhdeuce thought of another fear TwoFears.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-50-13-982.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-50-39-720.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-51-06-475.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-51-09-043.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-51-16-998.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-51-22-135.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-51-53-246.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-02-636.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-13-540.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-15-916.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-31-940.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-36-049.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-44-994.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-57-890.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-52-58-924.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-05-218.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-08-661.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-11-345.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-13-993.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-16-222.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-28-199.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-31-648.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-53-32-792.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-15-321.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-22-372.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-24-798.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-26-745.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-36-665.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-54-51-399.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-55-18-952.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-55-24-122.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-55-44-563.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-56-35-986.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-56-41-132.jpg bandicam 2016-06-17 12-57-06-753.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes